


That Time Of Year

by T_Vex



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Vex/pseuds/T_Vex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Probably a heap of mistakes in this one...Didn't give it as much tlc as I could have, but ah well!</p></blockquote>





	That Time Of Year

You wake up with a shiver. Your whole body feels burning and hot, a strange scent filling you nose. You bold up from the twisted knot you and Sollux had been sleeping together in. You sniff the sleeping troll, drawing in his scent and shudder. Fuck, it was that time of year again.

Mating season. You swing your feet off the couch and run a hand through his mess of black hair, hoping that you hadn’t woken the other troll up. How the hell did this sneak up on you both like this? You would think there would be some warning signs or something. On second thought, you’d both been up late the night before playing some new pretty intense video game Sollux had brought. You’d inevitably lost, prompting a bit of a totally justified hissy fit, but once Sollux had calmed your ass down the two of you had passed out in a pile on the couch. That might have distracted you a bit.

Getting to your feet, you shift uncomfortably and take a deep breath, trying to calm yourself down. Things are going to be horribly awkward once Sollux wakes up. Maybe you could just ignore it? You two could just hang out on opposite ends of the hive for the next...week. No way, that wasn’t happening. And the aching throb of your bulge definitely wasn’t going to let this go either. Your pants already felt too tight and you wish you could at least just take them off. But no, it was already going to be weird enough when Sollux wakes up.

Shuffling off to the bathroom, you splash cold water onto your face to try to cool your overheated skin. Didn’t work. Not since you could smell those goddamn pheromones wafting from the other room. You look out the window, its the middle of the night. You growl irritably, all you really wanted to do right now was get off then sleep again. You hand brushes up against your bone and you shiver, contemplating whether you should do it again. You decide to continue to rub since your hand was already there, a purr rising in your throat. You breath out a quiet sigh, cupping your crotch through your pants. Fuck, that felt good.

Suddenly, you hear a low rumble behind you. You turn around to see Sollux standing against the doorway, looking about exactly how you felt. The Gemini eyed you up, skin flushed a bright yellow. “Hey...” he said lightly, staring down at where your hand was.

You realise you were still rubbing and quickly whip his hand away with a rumble. “Hey. So uh...” Embarrassment burned your cheeks.  
The two of you just kind of stared for a moment, trying to figure out what to do. Stuck...like this in your best friends house while you’re sure he’s feeling the exact same thing.

Sollux himself looked about ready to pounce on you any second, not that you wouldn’t enjoy that at the moment...you may or may not have some reddish feelings for him that have almost been squashed into oblivion. Those feelings might actually be stirring up a bit again and hopefully it wasn’t just the hormones. It’s just that you don’t know how he feels about it either.

You flick your ears and fidget uncomfortably, you felt the need to take him right then and there. You decide to not beat around the bush. “So...what the fuck are we going to do about this...?”

He shifts his weight and rubs his temples with a huff. “I don’t fucking know, Kk. Thith ith tho weird...But..fuck.” He says inching towards you a bit.

You let out a low throbbing purr as more of his scent fogs your brain for a moment. Suddenly, the other troll felt way too close yet at the same time all you wanted to do was press into the warmth he was radiating.

You shiver again and nuzzle your face against his shoulder lightly, not wanting to go too far in case you scared the Gemini off. To your surprise though, he hugged you closer, wrapping his arms around your waist.

Without really thinking, soon the two of you were pressing against eachother more, hands slowly caressing eachother. All the motions were held back though, like neither of you were sure if the other one wanted it.  
It was when Sollux pressed his crotch to yours that you finally looked up from the small kisses you were planting on his neck. Your breath hitches and you instinctively start rocking your hips slowly against his. He purrs, lipping at your hair and horns as he rocked back.

A small “hnn” slips out from your throat and the two of you stop for a second. You look each other in the eyes with both want and uncertainty.

“Mmph, we’ll talk about any feelingth later. Let’th jutht...finish thith now...” he purred out, kissing you right on the lips.

You squeak, then loosen up, kissing back with more certainty then any of your previous actions. Taking this as a green light, Sollux slides his hand around to rub your hips, giving them a little squeeze. You grumble at him and nip his neck slightly. He smirks a touch and cautiously slips a hand up your shirt. Winding your hands in his hair, you make quiet noises as his hands roam.

You pull him down to kiss again, slowly and shyly pressing your lips together. He bucks his hips up against you and groans. “Fuck kk, I need thith...thoon.”

You flick your ears and let out an uneasy rumble. “What?..” he asks “Why are you tho hethitant all of a thudden?”

Shivering, you look down.

“Oh thit...have you never done thith before?” he says, his eyes widening.

“I....yes. I haven’t, so I’m kind of freaking the fuck out at the moment.” You hiss back at him.

“Okay, fuck.” He whines in discomfort, then sighs. “Tho...I don’t know...”  
You pull him close again and nuzzle him. “Just...try to go slow okay? Or else I might end up saying no at the very last minute. I swear to god.”  
He purrs in relief and nuzzles your hair comfortingly. “Okay okay, gosh Kk who do you take me for? Thome thort of athhole?”

“Yes in fact, I actually do.” You grumble into his shoulder, pressing your hips together again.

He chuckles lightly, then starts up rocking his hips against yours again. You grunt and purr at the friction and- oh my god is that his bulge is that what you’re feeling holy shit holy shit.

You squeak, feeling the unmistakable movements of tentacle beneath his clothes. You’re heart races as you dare to slide your hands downwards from where they’d been resting on his chest, down to his hips, then to his crotch. He purrs louder and presses his face into your neck.

You rub your hand around the area and feel his bulge attempt to wrap around your hand, only to be bulgeblocked by the fabric. You smirk and squeeze him lightly.

Sollux bucks his hips and gasps. “mmg, fuck you Kk.” He says, guiding you down to the ground.

You chuckle quietly and kiss his neck, less hesitant now.

Until he settles between your legs and hikes up your shirt to your armpits.  
You look at him with big nervous eyes and he notices how distraught you are. He leans forward and kisses you, petting your hair and tapping his fingers lightly against your horns. “Thhhh, it’ll be okay...You’ll like it, it’ll be nithe.”

You nod and kiss him back. The Gemini purrs and begins kissing your chest and stomach. You arch up towards him and chirp quietly. He unbuttons your pants, sliding them all the way down and you crack open one of your eyes to see his hand start to rub at your bone. You cover your mouth to muffle a keen as your red flushed bulge slides out, taking away some of the pressure down there. He purrs gives you a comforting expression and takes your bulge in his hand, running his fingers along its length.

You gasp and rumble, squirming your legs. After a moment of attention to your bulge, he slides a finger down to rub around your nook. You whimper, bite your lip. “Thhhhh...” He shushes in an attempt to comfort you more, though the lisp made it more humorous them was probably intended, though it still achieved the same effect.

As you take a deep breath, he slips a finger in, watching out for his claws. You squeeze your eyes shut and whimper, clenching around the unfamiliar intrusion. Sollux panted slightly just from the effort of holding back and he worked quickly to loosen you up, slipping a second finger. You warble and dig your fingers into his shoulders, bulge wrapping around the other trolls wrist in search of his nook.

“Okay just...come on Sollux do it already.” You moan, squirming your legs more.

He withdraws his fingers and chuckles. “Eheheh...eager now aren’t you kk?” He chuckles, but betrays his own eagerness by how quickly pulls his pants down.

You’re pretty much face to face with his two yellow bulges as of now. You reach out tentatively to run your fingers along it. “H-holy shit you actually have two you freak.” You purr out at him.

He paps your cheek gently. “Fuck off, virgin.”

The two of you snicker a bit, and he spreads your legs more pressing your hips closer. His two bulges twine around yours and make a high pitched keen you know you’ll hate your past self for making. You work your hips together for a few minutes, before one of his bulges eventually slides down and into your nook.

“Oh SHIT.” You dig your claws into his back and hiss, feeling completely full.

He ignores the pain in his back and hooks one of your legs over his shoulder and presses in fully. You shudder and squirm, biting your lip.  
“Come on, Kk....Do your part or I’m not gonna get anywhere...” He pants while nipping at your ear with his oversized teeth.

You rumble at him and you tentatively press your own bulge against his entrance, hoping you’re doing things right. His breath hitches as it slides into him, and he pulls you closer.

The thought you have about what the fuck you two were going to do when you finish is promptly thrown out the window as his bulge flicks up against a certain spot inside you. You let out a long, low keen and your writhe around under him.

“You’re really thquirmy.” The asshole purrs, looking at you through half lidded eyes.

“You’re really- ah fuck!” You try to spit back but are cut off by a sudden wave of pleasure. . You nuzzle him, the two of you just a big pile of purry warmth at the moment. He chuckles huskily and kisses you.

The sudden urge for a bucket makes your stomach twist.

“mmph, hey shithead you got any buckets around here...?” You mumble through the kiss. You hoped he did, if he didn’t this whole thing would be either 1. Leave you bitchy and uncomfortable for a while or 2. A huge orange mess to clean up afterwards.

Hissing lightly, he replies, “...oh my god I don’t think I have one right now...”

You make a desperate whimper. “Shit!...What the fuck, why don’t you have one?!”

“Well I wathn’t ethactly planning on pailing with my friend tonight!” He hisses and whines as your bulge moves within him.

You cling to him as if your life depended on it. “What are we going to do then?”

He thinks for a moment, trying to ignore the growing need for a bucket. Then his pricks his ears and looks over at the bathtub.

“Think you can make it over there?”

“Oh god we'll be swimming in genetic material.”

“Well fuckface what’s it gonna be? Here or there? Because I’m not stopping now.” He grumbles and squirms his bulge.

You gasp and hold him tighter. “Shit! Fine...” You wrap your arms around his neck and cling.

Sollux grunts and heaves you up on shakey legs. He carries the two of you over to the tub and hops inside, lowering to the floor. You purr and lick his neck affectionately, bracing yourself on the walls of the tub. He nuzzles you back and flicks his bulge inside you, making you squeak. You both proceed to rock against eachother, getting closer and closer to completion.

You cry out and make sounds at an octave you didn’t know your voice box could reach as you reach the edge. Sollux groans and spills his genetic material at the same time as you, the red and yellow genetic materials pooling in the tub beneath you.

You both relax and slump a bit, panting. After a minute of contented cuddling, your bulge begins to ache again, and you could see Sollux getting ansty again as well. This wasn’t going to let up anytime soon was it?

Several rounds later, you finally feel finished and flop down onto your back in a daze, the need finally dulling somewhat and your bulges retracting. Sollux pants and flops onto you. You purr and kiss his neck, feeling pretty affectionate during your afterglow.

He smiles, “We should probably clean off...then we can cuddle or whatever.” He sounded hopeful that more cuddling would ensue. At least you really hoped that’s what you heard in his tone.

You slide out from under him, limbs feeling like jelly. He reaches up and grabs the showerhead, turning on the tap. He rinses you of the genetic material covering you and you purr as the warm water runs over your flushed skin. He nuzzles your hair as he runs his hands all over you.

After a few minutes you pap his hands away, “Get out, you’re gonna work me up again.” You grumble in faux irritation. He chuckles as you take the shower head from him and proceed to do the same thing to him.

By the time you’re done, both yours and his bulges were out again and you had to restart the whole process. This time you were pretty much out of genetic material so there wasn’t much cleaning up to do.

You both dry off and he scoops you up in his arms, prompting a squawk from you. He carries you up to the recooperacoon and plunks in with you.

Without any words, you cuddle up to his warmth and he wraps his arms around you.

“Tho...thtill friendth...?” He asks, uncertain.

You bubble into the sopor.

“Ith that a yeth...?”

You lift you head a bit so your mouth is above the slime. “Maybe...more then friends.” Then you retreat beneath the slime.

He flicks his ears and hugs you tighter, closing his eyes to sleep. There was more time to talk about it when you wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably a heap of mistakes in this one...Didn't give it as much tlc as I could have, but ah well!


End file.
